


A Composition

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Aftergame, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Singing, Songwriting, cuddling on the job, really weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: Sammy Lawrence has a surprise for Bendy.





	A Composition

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an after-game au where basically nobody had to die and they all escaped the studio and live on the surface. let me have my happy au.
> 
> bendy is in his cartoon form in this fic.

     Bendy sat quietly in Sammy’s office, watching him with the eyes of a hawk. Sammy was sitting at his desk with a pencil, a piece of paper laid out in front of him among a bunch of others, tapping its eraser against his mask as he thought. He hummed for a few seconds and then stopped, and then hummed differently and then stopped, and this process repeated. He was writing a song, and trying to find the right melody. Bendy found the whole process fascinating, but sometimes it could take forever.  
     He stood up from where he sat in the corner and walked over to Sammy, looking at the music notes jotted down on the paper. He had no idea how to read music, but it looked beautifully complicated nonetheless.  
     “Whatcha singing?” he asked.  
     “New song.” said Sammy, humming again. “Mmm, hmmm...hmm-hmm mmm...” He stopped and wrote down a couple more notes.  
     Bendy tilted his head. “What’s it called?”  
     “I don’t know yet. It’s just a song for now.” replied Sammy.  
     “Sammy...”  
     “Hm?”  
     “Can you pay attention to me?”  
     The corrupted human ran one hand down his mask. “Bendy, I’m trying to concentrate.”  
     “But you love cuddling with me and stuff.”  
     “We’re at work. If I get seen cuddling with you, I’ll never hear the end of it.”  
     “I don’t think the people here at the studio will really care. They already know we’re a thing.”  
     “I know what these people are like on a whole different level, Bendy. Trust me, they’ll care.” Sammy sighed. “Now, please.”  
     Bendy turned around, looking out the large window that allowed others to look in and out of the office. He didn’t see anybody in the halls.  
     “Nobody’s around. Come on, please?” he whined.  
     Sammy looked as well, and then sighed. “Alright, fine, but keep one eye on the window. The second you see someone, get off me.” he said.  
     Bendy grinned and hopped onto Sammy’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head upon his shoulder. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as he felt one of Sammy’s arms come around him and hold him close.  
     “Mmm-mmm-mmmh...mmm hmm hmm...”  
     “Sammy...your humming is so nice.” murmured the devil. “Are you gonna write the lyrics for it?”  
     “They’re already in my head.” responded Sammy. “I just need to get them onto paper.”  
     Bendy simply nodded as he heard the scratching of the pencil. They stayed like this for a while, and eventually Bendy fell asleep, snoozing quietly into the crook of Sammy’s shoulder.  
     The corrupted human rolled his eyes and looked at the window periodically, making sure no one came into the halls. A few times he saw fleeting shadows out of the corner of his eye and he nearly shoved Bendy off him, but he shook his head at himself when he came to find nobody was there. He looked down at his paper and wrote the last notes.  
     “Ah...finally.” he whispered to himself.  
     He organized his thoughts, the lyrics swimming in his head, and took a deep breath. He began writing them down under the notes, pausing every once in a while to think. Soon he had a completed song, and upon reading it three or four times he smiled tiredly. It was time.  
     He gently shook Bendy awake, and the demon stirred and then stretched, yawning. He opened one eye, and then the other, looking up at Sammy.  
     “Mm...hi, Sammy.” he said.  
     “Bendy, I have something for you.” said Sammy, grinning underneath his mask.  
     Bendy’s eyes widened. “You do? Where?”  
     He looked around, and Sammy chuckled. “Calm down. It’s right here.”  
     Bendy looked down at the paper. “The song?” he asked. “You finished it?”  
     “Mhm. Would you...like to hear it?” replied Sammy, hesitating just a little bit.  
     Bendy grinned and sat up straight, his tail wagging excitedly. “Yeah!”  
     “Okay, here goes.” Sammy cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He began singing, his voice soft and gentle. Bendy felt his heart start to pound as he listened to the lyrics. The song was about him. Sammy sang on about how he felt about Bendy, his voice rising and dipping to the tune perfectly. A few times he stuttered out of nervousness, and hoped that Bendy wouldn’t notice.  
     After a couple minutes he stopped, and he looked down to see the devil staring up at him, silent. His eyes were wide and filled with tears. In a matter of seconds they spilled over his cheeks, and he buried his face into the corrupted human’s chest, hugging him tightly.  
     “B-Bendy?” stammered Sammy. “Are you okay?”  
     Bendy’s breath hitched with a sob, and he pulled back and looked back up at Sammy, smiling.  
     “You...you wrote that...for me?” he asked.  
     “Yes, Bendy. I wrote it for you.” Sammy moved his mask aside and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love you so, so much.”  
     He wiped his tears away and kissed him again, and Bendy giggled. “I love you too, Sammy.” he said.  
     Sammy felt tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged Bendy close. He looked up and saw someone standing in the hall, staring at them with a perplexed expression. In that moment he realized he didn’t care. He loved Bendy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeaaaahhh in my au they decide to revamp the studio into something decent and work there again, except joey drew is gone this time and henry is in charge
> 
> dont judge me just take the fluff


End file.
